Devil Never Cry
by Shen's General
Summary: A trailer fic for King of 2211's story, The Dragon Season 1, starring one of the fic's heroes, the Devil's Trigger. Featuring the song 'Dance With The Devil' by Breaking Benjamin.


**Kung Fu Panda**

_**'Devil Never Cry'**_

**by Shen's General**

**A/N: I have nothing to say but this: This is a trailer fic meant to show off one of the characters of King of 2211's story, The Dragon Season 1, namely, my character, Masamune Avia, also known as the Devil's Trigger. He made an appearance in two chapters of his previous Dragon installment, 'The Dragon', and now...I shall give you a bit more insight.**

**NOTE: This trailer fic is of a story still in development, some of these scenes may not be in the final draft.**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda or it's characters.**

**I do not own Dance With The Devil or Breaking Benjamin**

**King of 2211 owns the stories which features my characters**

**'...'s means scenes within one stanza of a song.**

**SPOILER ALERT: If you hadn't read The Dragon by King of 2211, I suggest that you do that before reading this.**

* * *

Trailer

**"Men is drived by many things...power...money...fame...and in the end, they lose sight of themselves in all the evil...but what of men driven by vengeance? ...What of me?"**

_(Cue the music of Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin)_

_- Here I stand...helpless and left for dead -_

Masamune, dressed in a long trench coat with a hood over his head, walks through a crowded street, slightly bumping into other people, as it downpoured...

_- Instrumental -_

In silent, a vulture let out a loud screech, as Skullz thugs appeared from every corner of what seemed to be a club as Masamune (in his Devil's Trigger attire) sees himself surrounded.

**...**

The Devil's Trigger engages in a vicious fight with them, as he swings his Bladed Phoenix around like a whip, taking thugs out left and right.

**...**

He knocks a group up into the air and takes them out with his twin pistols, and then pulls one towards him and kicks him into the rafters.

**...**

The hawk does a powerful downward strike, creating a crater and blasting all of them away, as the scene fades to black.

- _Close your eyes, so many days go by... -_

Masamune is kneeling in front of a grave, reading the name of Cross Rowe, bowing his head in respect. Scene fades to black.

- _Easy to find what's wrong..._ -

It shows scenes of Skullz skulking around the streets, commiting robberies and causing mayhem everywhere.

_- Harder to find what's right... -_

It shows Ulysses, sitting at the bar, then shifting to him as the Lone Fang in the streets, and then it shows Casey, at the same bar, except as the bartender, and then shifting to him as the Goalie.

_- I believe in you! I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies! -_

It shows Mass in the middle of the junkyard as he faces off with an elderly owl, looking down at him with the most evil of eyes...

**...**

The hawk and the owl engage in battle, as the owl dodges each swipe of the hawk's crossbow-sickle.

_- I won't stay long in this world so wrong! -_

Mass is dashing through the club, avoiding the gunfire of the thugs, making his way deeper into the building...

**...**

He attacks a horribly deformed and rather obese bear in the streets, pounding him hard before uppercuting him into the air, and following him into the air and punching him back with his fist.

_- Say goodbye! -_

Masamune let out a powerful screech as his Devil's Eye develop cracks around it on his face, as the entire world turns black and white.

- _As we dance with the devil tonight... -_

A montage is shown of him attacking Skullz, Scalez, Raptorz, and Nite Shadowz thugs in the streets within the black and white world, unleashing all his might upon all unforunate to cross his path.

- _Don't you dare look at him in the eyes! -_

Mass walks into a dim-lighted hallway, shooting up the first Skullz thug that come at him, and then he swings out his Bladed Phoenix, taking out more of them, and knock a few of them into the air. He follows up by twirling around, firing his twin pistols.

_- As we dance with the devil tonight -_

He then pulled one towards him with the whip of his crossbow, kicking him and flipping into the air, doing another spin of firing his pistols. As soon as he lands back on the ground, he is dog-piled by a lot of thugs.

**...**

It shows Temutai, the water buffalo, sitting in his office enjoying the company of two very attractive female crows, when the doors to the office are opened, showing a bloodied shrew thug, before he falls to the ground, as Mass approaches the three, drawing his Bladed Phoenix once again...

- _Instrumental -_

It shows montages Mass teaming up with the several heroes, as he uppercuts a thug into the air only to be smashed down by the Silver Crane.

**...**

He is forced back to back with the Dragon, as mechanical droids surrounds them, with Mass's pistols drawn and Po's hands glowing.

_- Trembling, crawling across my skin -_

In a flashback in black and white, a young Mass is thrown against a wall, weakened, in an alley in the rain. The scene fades to Mass sitting atop the Phoenix's Roost, sadly watching the night sky.

_- Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine -_

Time stands still around Mass as he is approached by a being looking a lot like him, except in complete white feathers, and looking at him with hollow black eyes with golden irises...

_- I believe in you! I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies! -_

A montage is shown of Mass going face to face with a hooded crow with a intricate bow atop a rooftop

**...**

A girl husky with a chain wrapped around her left wrist, twirling it around while approaching him in a alleyway.

**...**

A normal, chubby black bear morphing into a hideous giant beast, letting out a roar in the streets.

**...**

A rather insane rat, his face bandaged, unsheathing a giant pair of scissors, as Mass, with a frightened Casey, takes battle stance within the catacombs of the city.

_- I won't last long in a WORLD SO WRONG! -_

Mass approaches a black cloaked figure in the streets in the middle of a stormy night, as the figure draws two silver Desert Eagles, with Mass drawing his own two pistols, as suddenly, lightning flashed.

_- Say goodbye! -_

The Devil's Trigger let out a battle cry as his and Fenghuang clashed blades with each other in mid-air.

- _As we dance with the devil tonight... -_

Mass, along with Ulysses and Casey, and Po and the Five are surrounded by Raptorz, with Mass and Po giving a nod as they charged at the enemy.

**...**

Mass and Ulysses, back to back, unleashes salvos of bullets, as they fire repeatedly at all the thugs charging at them in a bar (the thugs being of no affiliation).

- _Don't you dare look at him in the eyes! -_

Casey kicks up a hockey puck and flings it at a truck with a turret on it, the puck being an explosive that blows the truck to smithereens.

**...**

A teenage Mass holding up a Doberman by the neck, giving him hateful eyes.

- _As we dance with the devil tonight! -_

Mass slices through a giant droid, one of Fate's stronger machines, and pausing for a moment as the droid explodes, the explosion turning the screen to white, then the screen suddenly turns black.

- ..._HOLD ON! -_

The scene shows Hundun, donning an evil grin as he lead his men, before the screen turns black.

- _...HOLD ON! -_

The scene shows the owl sitting in his throne in a location unknown...

_- Instrumental -_

It shows the black figure letting out a screech as darkness surrounds him.

**...**

Mass is gripped tightly and held high by a strong demon-like shadow.

**...**

Mass shields Raine from a powerful purple-like lightning, the hawk writhing in agony.

**...**

The Devil's Trigger falls downward to the streets as he is pelted by gunshots.

**...**

A badly-beaten Mass fires through hordes of demon-like creatures, his coat tattered, with his pistols, following up with a sawed-off shotgun, shedding demon blood everywhere.

**...**

**"What do becomes of men who are drived by vengeance? Do they fade away like the rest...or do they become something that not even they could not recognize? ...Who knows...but that is one thing I will **_**never **_**do."**

Mass takes a deep breath as he drops from the top of the Wellington International...and then smashes down on the ground, sending monsters and thugs alike into the air, as Mass draws his crossbow and fires.

**...**

_- Say goodbye! -_

The crows that were tending to Temutai let out a vicious caw as they attacked Mass. The Devil's Trigger used his eye to turn the world black and white once more, as he charges at the two females.

- _As we dance with the devil tonight... -_

The hawk launches himself into the air as he fought with the two crows, spinning his whip around, and ulimately wrapping around their legs and bringing them down with him.

- _Don't you dare look at him in the eyes! -_

Temutai tries to attack him, but the hawk was too quick as he puts his sawed-off shotgun to his head. The hawk's silver eye grows brighter as the pupil of it turn to a slit, as Temutai let out a growl,

"Who the hell are you?!"

- _As we dance with the devil tonight... -_

The hawk charges at a group of oddly dressed soldiers in black cloaks and silver armor in a backlot in the slums, firing his twin pistols at them, expertly getting them all by manuvering his shots, and ending by flipping over the last one and shooting him, landing with his pistols thrust into the ground.

**...**

The hawk, imprisoned in a cell, arms held high as his Devil's Eye flickers around...

_- ...HOLD ON! -_

The hawk dashes through an alleyway, flashstepping forward in mid-air as he smashes down on a group of thugs.

_- ...HOLD ON! -_

Masamune pulls Temutai's head closer as he whispered in a threatening tone,

"My name...is Masamune."

The hawk then throws the water buffalo onto his desk and the screen turns black as Mass delivers a powerful punch on him.

_- Instrumental -_

The hawk, in his teenage years, is shown holding the body of an deceased Golden Eagle, his silver and red eyes glowing viciously...

**...**

Mass walks away from the office as Temutai fades into unconsciousness, as Masamune said simply,

"Tell them...I'm coming."

_- ...Why... -_

It ends with the Devil's Trigger, watching the sunrise...as he disappears in a black wisp of smoke...

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoy this short trailer. This was based off a fan-made trailer for one of the most epic game series around...Devil May Cry. I can give you the link to it...but take note that IT IS NOT REAL (even though a DMC 6 would be cool).**

**Just paste: watch?v=lMSkC2PGyTs to the end of , and you will have it.**

**King of 2211, I hoped you enjoy this, and be sure to share it with others who likes The Dragon fic.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
